


Andante

by sigynstark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynstark/pseuds/sigynstark
Summary: Charlotte Lynd is a successful violinist who disappeared for five years.She returned to London and moves in with her childhood acquaintance, Sherlock Holmes.Mycroft Holmes finds this most curious, as she hid so well from him he couldn't find her - and it seems to him she has more secrets than he first suspected.Would she still want him after that single night they spent together, years ago, even though he didn't pick up the phone the next day?Why couldn't he reach her later when he tried to call her?Why is she back now?And most importantly: just what happened?(I've had this in my head for a while. I'll continue my other fics, but I had to get this out. Much love, readers! Loving your feedback, as always. <3)





	1. Chapter 1

"I'll be waiting here, Miss Lynd."

"Thank you, Mr Chey."

I adjusted my coat. Bloody London, so cold. With a sigh I made my way to the door which was only a few meters away from the car and knocked. An old lady opened the door.

"Good morning, I'm here to see Sherlock Holmes", I smiled at her and she nodded.

"Good morning, come in! They're upstairs."

"Thank you, ma'am."

I walked up the narrow stairs and while I was at it, I got my coat off of my dark green dress. It had no straps and ended around my knees; my black little shoes were not enough for the cold outside, to be honest. I was glad it was warm in here. I knocked on the door before I glanced in the room — gosh, so much mess, newspapers and other papers on the desks, gunshot wounds in the wall, et cetera —, finding the man I was looking for sitting at his own desk before his laptop. The other man was reading a newspaper in one of the armchairs. He was the one who looked up, and his jaw immediately fell to the floor.

"Good morning, gentlemen", I said and Sherlock stopped typing. I assumed he remembered my voice. "I assume you're free to take a case?" 

"We do not deal with broken hearts", Sherlock commented and I arched a brow at the back of his head.

"And what about missing nuclear bomb plans?"

He immediately stood up and turned to look at me. He cocked a brow as his eyes analysed me at the speed of a runaway train.

"Sit." He offered me a chair. "And don't be boring."

"Right." I stroked my clothes straight before I sat down and placed my hands in my lap, then glanced at the other man who still stared at me with his mouth ajar and the paper in his hands. I smiled at him. "I am Charlotte Lynd." 

"Get to the point!" Sherlock sighed as he sat in the other armchair opposite from the other man.

"My recent partner stole my violin and a mutual friend of ours told me her pendrive was missing. I've been told vaguely what did it contain, which I told you already."

"How did your current 'partner' get the pendrive?" Sherlock glanced at me from the corner of his eyes and I smiled sadly.

"They have an affair."

"Obviously."

I nodded. I was so prepared for his behaviour.

"And the mutual friend is with 5."

"Makes sense."

We stayed silent for a few moments.

"Will you help me?"

Sherlock glanced at me again, just like before.

"Do you need a room, here in London?"

I wasn't surprised.

"Yes", I arched a brow, "why, do you know about any for rent?"

"The room above this." He stood up and walked to his laptop, near to me. "Mrs Hudson is the landlady. Talk to her about it."

"Why, thank you", I stood up. I took his words as an acceptance and watched the other man standing up as well.

"I am John Watson, by the way", I smiled as he offered me his hand. It felt rough, but warm. "Nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you too", I smiled back. 

"Does Mycroft know you're in the town?" Sherlock asked me and I looked down on him again. 

"Mycroft doesn't care about me."

He turned in his seat and looked up to see my eyes.

"How would you know?"

 

"Bloody... Hell!"

I yanked my suitcase up the stairs.

"Do you need any help?" John shouted from downstairs.

"No, thanks!"

I kicked the door open and pulled in the suitcase, then looked around, panting. The room was humble, but nice. Double bed, desk and chair, _wow_ , a cozy looking armchair, a wardrobe and a door next to the one I came through. Opening the other door, I found a bathroom: toilet, sink, bathtub. Everything else at my fingertips. Good enough. Better than in Edinborough. I felt like I finally was in a real _city_.

"How do you like it?" I turned when I heard John's voice and I smiled.

"I like it. It's enough for me."

"Really?"

I arched a brow.

"Did you do your research about me?" I took off my coat and revealed another strapless, short dress, crimson, this time. I hang the coat in the wardrobe. John's silence was telling. "I don't have high expectations of anything, doctor Watson."

"Anything?" He half smiled when I looked at him. I laughed and he laughed with me. "But, in truth, you could have high expectations, you know..."

"I appreciate simplicity over luxury. Believe it or not, I cook my own food and I wash and iron my clothes. Is it surprising?"

"I'd rather picture you in a 5-star hotel."

"There was a time when I liked that, but not anymore."

"What will you do now?"

"First, I'll make myself a cuppa." I laughed. "Then maybe I'll get my practising violin for a bit. I'm working on a new piece."

"It seems to me though..." I heard John hesitated as he came after me. "That you know Sherlock..."

"That may be so, yes", I smiled mysteriously at the stairs.

 

_"Oi! Freak!"_

_"Don't listen to him—"_

_"Are you deaf, freak?!"_

_"Come on, don't look that way, ignore him."_

_"But he's such a—"_

_"I know, Sherlock. But don't give him a reason to—"_

_"Bitch!"_

_The yell sounded from closer. Then I felt something... mushy hit my back. I moaned and quickly checked it._

_"Oh no!" I sighed._

_Tomato. This will never come out of my favourite white dress!_

_"That's it", I felt Sherlock threw his book next to my foot on the grass and he started to get to his feet but I grabbed his arm._

_"No, he'll snap you in two", I warned him, but he looked so determined that I knew my words would not get in his brain._

 

"For how long you've been knowing him?"

"Long enough, doctor Watson. Trust me."

I reached the kitchen — or rather, laboratory, and looked around for mugs.

"Okay, but..."

I turned to look at him and arched a brow. I tried to remember some of the things Sherlock taught me. It was hard; I didn't use these methods as I only tried to concentrate on what people said ( _mistake_ , according to Sherlock). But, from his body language, I could still make out that he found me suspicious.

"Oh, doctor", I opened a drawer, found a clean mug, then turned to look at him from the corner of my eyes. "Do you honestly think I'd be here if I was dangerous?"

 

_"I don't know", I said for the hundredth time. "I really don't know."_

_I was tired. Hungry and thirsty. I was handcuffed and was told to sit on a chair at a desk. The interrogation went on and on and on for hours. Various men came. Some were nice, others weren't. I was yelled at even though I told the truth — truth, without breaking my given word to Sherlock. It was hard. I was about to break._

_"So." The man in suit sat on the other chair and he waved carelessly at the armed policewoman to leave the room. My eyes scanned his attire and posture. He wasn't with the police. The suit was too expensive, he had a pocketwatch and his eyes — they were too cold and determined. I leaned a bit closer. Could it be? "For almost nine hours you kept lying to the detectives. I'm sure you know exactly where is Sherlock Holmes, so before I hand you to those who'd be very, very happy to extort information out of you with various, hmm, meaner methods, I decided I'd talk to you, Miss Lynd." He leaned back and entwined his fingers in his lap. Oh God. Meaner methods. I didn't like where this was going. "It came to our attention that it was you he spent time with before he disappeared. Where did you go from Speedy's café?"_

_I swallowed. My throat was painfully dry._

_"Password", I whispered and the man slightly furrowed his brows. If my assumptions were right about him... "I can only say if you say the password."_

_He leaned closer to me. I slightly narrowed my eyes at him, but didn't blink, to show I wasn't afraid and I was serious. He stayed silent for a few moments, then he slightly turned his head to the right._

_"Redbeard."_

_My lashes fluttered. My assumption was right. This man was to be trusted._

_"Sherlock went after the Ebony Skull. He said 'do not intervene'."_  

_The man stood up and slowly made his way to me as he reached in his pocket. I leaned back and prepared myself for everything possible, but he just had a key in his hand, with which he unlocked my handcuff._

_"I'm terribly sorry for treating you like this, Miss Lynd. Please, come, let me make it right."_

_I cocked a brow as I rubbed my wrists. He placed the handcuff and the key on the table._

_"Make it right, how?"_

_My question made him smile. He offered me a hand._

_"Let me take you to dinner."_

" _I'm not going anywhere with strangers."_

_My sharp reply made his smile softer._

_"I am Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's elder brother."_

 

I've had the best sleep in a long while that night. But alas, I woke up to a crashing sound which came from downstairs. I got up and ran down the stairs — and found Sherlock in the kitchen, or rather, lab.

"What are you doing?" I yawned when I saw the smoke. "Trying to blow us up?" 

"Working."

"Yes, I see." I ran my fingers in my blonde hair as I watched him waving away the smoke. 

"I've been thinking..."

"Wow, who would've thought?"

He turned to look right in my eyes. I froze like a deer in the headlight.

"There must've been something between you and Mycroft." I tried my best to ignore his question and pretend I did not even hear it. "What was it?"

 

_It was the third dinner he took me to. One every Monday. I used to hate Mondays before. Now, I was waiting for them to come. Why? What was I doing? He was very different from me. I only cared about music, and he was only interested in the office._

_"What's on your mind?"_

_His quiet question made me think for a moment._

_"Maybe I like to be with you. And maybe, I can't wait for another occasion when we meet."_

_Mycroft chuckled quietly._

_"We're together, still."_

_"Yes, but you'll go away."_

_We stopped before the door of my hotel room and I faced him. He arched a brow at me._

_"Why, do you want me to stay, Miss Lynd?"_

_I swallowed nervously. Now or never!_

_"Precisely, Mister Holmes." He blinked, almost confused, at my reply. I smiled faintly and glanced down at my feet for a moment before I looked up in his eyes again. "I'd like you to come with me."_

_"Where?"_

_Did he do this on a purpose? No... it seemed. He was genuinely confused. Oh God. I blushed. It was so uncommon for me to blush because of anything._

_"In my bed." Another confused blink. I had to add. "If you want to."_

_He did not reply. But eventually, he smiled at me. And I knew I wouldn't spend the night alone._

 

"Nothing. You're thinking too much, Sherlock."

"No. He took you to have dinners, did he not? Then he suddenly stopped, why?"

"Can't you figure it out?"

My soft question made him smile faintly.

"One night stand."

I tilted my head.

"Was it a question?"

"No."

"A guess?"

"No."

"Then your deduction skills did not fade over the years."

 

_I fell asleep in his arms. I did not get up to remove my protection. The morning came fast and I realised he left. I sat up, then sighed; it was like nothing even happened. Like he wasn't even here. No notes, nothing._

_I went to have a shower and removed my condom there. I examined it, then furrowed my brows. It was empty._

_How was that possible?_

_I put it to the tap and filled it with water, then noticed there was a tiny, little hole on it. My blood froze._

_"Shit", I hissed._

_I quickly showered, dried myself, threw out the broken condom then went back in my room and picked my phone up to call him._

_He did not pick up._

_Five times._

_I texted him._

_It's important, please call me back. Charlotte Lynd_

_I immediately received a notification._

_'Text Message Not Delivered'_

_I retried. Twice. Then called him again. And a mechanical voice started to talk to me._

_"This number does not—"_

_I cancelled the call. His message was clear._

_I am on my own._

 

"Andante!"

I slowly played on my violin.

"Slower!"

I slightly slowered my play.

"Charlotte, you're doing great; I was talking to Joe."

The bandmaster stopped the song entirely. I lowered my instrument and glanced at Joe.

"If you fuck this up, I'll kill you!"

I sighed. Our bandmaster, Kyle, was way too aggressive for me. But he was an old friend and I could thank him I was here. He took me in after all those years.

"Practive is over, see you all tomorrow. Joe, fucking ANDANTE!"

I put my violin away, then walked to the exit. And there he was. My heart pounded against my ribs, bit I did not pay him any attention. Though, I could not deny, he still looked good; that blue striped suit enhanced his eyes and I liked the leather gloves on his hands with which he was holding onto his umbrella.

After all, he showed up. 

Five years late.

"Ms Lynd."

I ignored him, put my coat on and left the Royal Opera. Then got myself a cab and went straight to Baker Street.

Seeing him stirred something sad in me.

 

~*~

 

I was at Baker Street, alone. Sherlock and John went to see a crime scene, so I had a shower early in the morning and walked downstairs to make myself some tea. I was singing a song I heard the other day and I couldn't get it out of my head.

 _"You say you're sorry, but it's too late now, so save it, get gone, shut up_!" I poured the hot water in my mug. _"'Cause if you think I care about you now… well, boy, I don't give a fuck…"_

"Fitting."

I stopped stirring my tea. I felt my face became red in a single moment and I grabbed the towel on myself with my free hand. 

"Sherlock isn't at home." I commented as I removed and washed the spoon. He stayed in silence. "Come back later."

"I know he's away. I didn't come to see him."

 _Of course,_ I thought, bitterly.

"I'm busy", I turned and walked to the door but he was standing there.

"I'm sure you are."

I stared at his silver tiepin. Stubbornly.

"Charlotte…"

"Don't call me like that."

"Why not? Is this not your name?"

I angrily clenched my teeth, still not looking up in his face.

"You're not allowed, Mr Holmes."

 

_I was broken beyond repair._

_As I sat on the loo and held the positive pregnancy test, my shaking fingers made it hard to see both lines on it. I thought my chances through quickly._

_I'm going to keep it. It had done nothing wrong, it just wants to live. And thanks to an unfortunate mistake, it's going to._

_I must keep this in secret. It was obvious Mycroft didn't want me in his life, but I didn't want him in mine, now, just out of mercy. Maybe he'd think I'd be after his money, or belongings or whatever, but this wasn't the case. I simply couldn't hurt a life which was growing in me._

_Thus, I have to give up my career. I can't be seen in public anymore. I have to leave London. I must go to a secluded area where I wouldn't be followed._

_I put the test down and buried my face in my hands._

_I need to call mum._

 

"Do forgive me, then, Miss Lynd", he replied softly.

"Get out of my way."

"Let's just talk."

  
"I do not want to have a conversation with you, Mr Holmes. Get out of my way."

"It's not hard to notice you're trying to ignore me. Is it because I did not pick up the phone back then?"

Finally, I looked up at him. Seeing his face hurt. Plenty.

"Why?" I asked. "Just tell me, why?"

"I should've told you, it seems." He half smiled. "I'm not doing things just because I want to do it."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I snapped.

"Things were complicated. I had to keep you safe."

_Uhhh._

"Save it."

"You just asked—"

"Well I don't care about it anymore!"

"You're changing your mind fast."

I rolled my eyes and walked to the living room to bypass him finally, but he knew my plan already. Now, he was in the doorway again.

"Charlotte, please?"

"Don't you think you're horribly late for it?"

"It's never late for anything."

I clenched my teeth together. 

"Do you need sex again?" I asked, then pulled the towel away from myself with my left hand and let it fall to the floor. As I stood before him in my birthday suit I knew I had nothing to be ashamed of. I had the imperfect body of an almost middle aged woman. I wasn't athletic, but thank the God I didn't get stretch marks and I was just a little bit round, feminine, definitely not a plank... but his eyes never wandered. I wanted to think he was a pig, but honestly, he was rather a gentleman. As always. "Because let's do it then and get lost."

He arched a brow.

"You still want me to stay." His assumption was correct and it stung like a rose's thorn. "You keep telling me to go away, but then... you betray yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you deaf? I don't want you around me."

"Really?" He shifted closer and his right hand slipped on my left side. His hand was warm. I shuddered and felt my nipples became hard. If anyone comes up those stairs, now... "Do forgive me if I don't believe that." He leaned down and picked up the towel. "Please. Put this back on."

"I'm at home, you know, and I dress as I please."

"You're not living here alone."

"I don't want to talk to you, Mycroft!"

"Yet, you keep doing it."

"Let me go to my room upstairs."

"Will you explain where have you been for five years?"

"No."

"Then I will not let you through."

I reconsidered splashing the still hot tea in his face, but decided against it in the end. I shifted my weight from one leg to the other.

"Why is it important to you now?"

"Because you literally disappeared. I searched for you, and couldn't find you. When I tried to contact you, I couldn't."

I smirked to myself.

"I have friends at the good places, too."

Mycroft narrowed his blue eyes at me. So familiar...

"Why didn't you want me to find you?"

"Because I don't need you?"

He shifted a bit closer and moved the towel around me in a way that he did not touch me.

"I was worried for you."

"Wow."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"I was just play for you."

Mycroft shook his head a bit. He kept the towel around me when he saw I've had no intention of doing that at the moment.

"You know that's not true."

I looked away and sipped my tea. It burnt, but not as much as my eyes.

"Lies."

My bitterness must've been obvious. He gently slipped a gloved hand under my chin to turn my head back.

"What happened?"

 

_I was smiling as I played my violin. I started to feel something finally, and when I was playing, my little one moved much more. When I pictured my baby, I imagined a blonde little girl, looking much like me. So... she moved a lot because maybe she liked music?_

 

"Nothing."

"Charlotte..."

I bit my lower lip as I glanced up in his eyes again. I didn't want to admit, but I still missed him.

"If I wasn't just a play for you..." I whispered, "then prove it to me."

"How can I prove it?"

I leaned closer. He still held the towel around my form.

"You know, how."

His gloved thumb stroked my cheek.

"Are you sure?"

I swallowed. Then pushed myself up on my tiptoes to kiss him. Mycroft or not, he was a man, and I just knew if he got what he wanted, he'd leave again. He kissed back softly. I forgot how well he could do that. I pulled away a bit.

"My room", I mumbled quietly as I put the mug down.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him after me, up the stairs. I guided him through the door, to my bed, where I sat him. He still was frowning when I dropped my towel again.

"Charlotte—"

"Shh, don't talk."

And he finally stopped. He had a bit ridiculous details on his body. First, the gloves needed to go. Then his suit jacket. Then his pocketwatch, as it was attached to his waistcoat. As he fumbled with that I seriously thought I'd skip undressing him on his upper body. But he never wanted to give me control. I forgot how much he liked to be in charge. Once he had only his shirt on, our position changed. I wasn't on top anymore, but I didn't complain.

 

_"It's all I have!"_

_"Your kid and that violin?! Don't be ridiculous! We need the money!"_

_"And I can make money with my violin, you idiot!"_

_"You can't even get back to the spotlight, you've wasted years on a kid whose father doesn't give a shit about either of you!"_

_I slapped him. Hard. His sky blue eyes were full of tears of hatred when he stared back at me. He slapped right back._

I watched his back as I lied in my bed and I half smiled to myself. He didn't change, at least physically, at all.

"How's work?" I mumbled.

I watched how he got his shirt up from the floor, then as he put it on, he glanced at me.

"Good enough."

He examined my face but didn't button up his shirt. I reached to him and stroked his lower arm.

"Kiss me", I whispered.

"Why?"

I sighed.

"I missed you."

He tilted his head, then leaned down and kissed me softly.

"What happened during those five years, Charlotte? Where were you?"

I ran my hand in his messed up hair. I stroked it to the side as I've seen him doing once, making sure to press the tip of my fingers to the skin of his head which he loved so much.

"Will you leave me again?"

Mycroft leaned into my touch.

"No. Will you answer my question?"

"No."

He smiled at me.

"Lunch?"

"Tomorrow."

"Practice?"

"With the band, yes."

This time, he kissed me without me asking him. I softly hummed in his lips.

"Why didn't you pick up the phone?"

"I needed to sort out a little bit of mess. If people, the wrong kind of people knew about us, you would've been in danger."

I sighed and pulled a bit away. If he only knew!

"Thank you, for keeping me safe."

I watched him as he got dressed, still sitting on the edge of my bed.

"You only got a bit thinner", I mused, "but other than that, you're still a handsome man."

I smiled when he glanced at me with an arched brow.

"And you're even more beautiful than five years ago. I wonder, why."

I felt I blushed. It was on the tip of my tongue, but I just could not bring myself to say it now.

"Maybe", I whispered as he picked up his waistcoat, "we could talk about it tomorrow."

He turned to me again and brought his hand to my face. I was about to move away when his knuckles gently stroked my skin. I calmed myself down.

"Thank you." He whispered back, then leaned down and kissed me even softer. When he pulled away, I blushed as I adored the colour of his eyes; indeed, I've seen this colour a lot in the past few years. "Don't disappear."

"Promise", I smiled.

 

_"Congratulations, Charlotte! The baby's a boy!"_

_I already had the tiny body against mine. The doctor put him on my chest as soon as he was born. He cried, but a nurse quickly covered the both of us with a blanket and I soothed him quietly and he soon stopped crying. I was very tired, but I couldn't help myself; I examined the tiny face. I noticed the shape of his eyes resembled his father's. I smiled."What's his name?"_

_I didn't look up at the nurse._

_"Jaden Alsir Lynd."_

_My little baby boy opened his eyes and looked up in my face. The nurse left us alone._

_"Hello, Jaden", I whispered quietly to him and gently stroked his tiny, soft, chubby face. A part of the pain subsided. "I am your mother. I'll take care of you, okay? I promise I will protect you, forever and always."_

_I smiled as he grabbed my finger, then watched how he closed his eyes again._

 

"An-dan-te! How many times do I have to tell you? Fuck's sake!"

I sighed as I put my violin away. I did well today, but there's also room for improvement, as always. A man in suit approached me."Miss Lynd?"

"Yes?" I glanced at him.

"Mr Holmes sent a car to bring you home."

I smiled as I put my coat on.

"That's very thoughtful of him."

"I'll lead you to the car, ma'am."

"Thank you."

I followed him and got in the car he led me to. As we set off though, he climbed back to me in the back seat. I furrowed my brows at him.

"I'm sorry, ma'am", he said and pulled a gun out of his suit's inner pocket. He pointed the barrel at me. I froze, and slowly realised I was lured into a trap. The car's glasses didn't let people see outside what was happening inside. "Put your hands together."

I tried to push the violin between us to get some time so I could jump out; but he tossed the instrument away. I felt a flash of pain in my face.

"Ah!" I cried out and felt blood in my mouth.

"Put your hands together or I'll tell my friends to shoot the brains out of your boy." Panic and shock settled in immediately. The man smirked at me. "Now you're listening. Worry not, he's unharmed and so are your parents. But you're too valuable. The famous Charlotte Lynd... we're expecting a huge amount of cash in exchange for your pretty face."

Tears flooded my eyes. My lower lip hurt, but I didn't care.

"Please don't hurt my son, please!"

"We'll see. If you behave yourself and obey, of course."

I started to shake when I felt his hand on my thigh. I stared out of the window and let my tears fall.

It took the car thirty minutes to get to its destination. The building we entered was abandoned, around it there was nothing but half demolished houses. I was tossed against a wall.

"Look in the camera", the kidnapper told me. I glanced at it just before I was hit again, in my face. I moaned and collapsed on my knees. "Bring him."

A door opened somewhere. I heard him before I could see.

"MUUUM! MUUUM!"

My heart clenched and I sobbed as I saw how my son tried to break free from the clutches of a big brute of a man. Jaden looked so tiny, so fragile and he was absolutely hysterical. The brute let him go, and Jaden ran to me. I did my best to move my handcuffed hands up so he could crash against my chest and I held him as tight as I could.

"MUUUM! MUUUM!" He cried out again and again and I did my best to soothe him.

"It's okay Jaden, it's okay. It'll be fine. Mum promises everything will be fine..."

I wished I could move my fingers in his bright blond hair, which he got from me. I felt he soaked my shirt with his tears. My kidnapper grinned down on us and I realised the camera still recorded us.

"Take him away", the kidnapper ordered.

"No!" I cried out. "No, please!"

"MUUUM!!"

"PLEASE, DON'T!"

I was grabbed harshly and someone ripped my son away from me. I cried, pathetically, tried to kick and punch, but one of the kidnappers kneed me in my stomach. I fell on the floor and coughed while I sobbed. I saw Jaden was tossed inside a room and the door got closed. The sudden silence was crushing my ears.

"Look up. Come on, Charlotte Lynd, look up in the camera. Remember, obey, or we'll hurt him." My lips quivered as I glanced up. I couldn't comprehend what was happening to me. Why? What wrong have I ever done? "What would you do to keep him safe?"

"Any... anything", I whispered as new tears rolled down my face.

"Say it again."

"I'll do... anything", I sobbed.

"That's right. So. If we don't get £1.000.000 in an hour, we'll kill the kid first."

"NOOO!" I screamed, but I only earned myself another punch in the face.

"Pay up, or else."

"Good enough", one of the men laughed as he switched off the camera. "I'll send it to them."

"Good. Until we get a reply, I'll have some fun with Miss Lynd."

The man who brought me here crouched next to me. I tried to keep my face safe.

"I really don't like to do this, you know. But I have to."

"Kill me if you want but please, I beg you, don't hurt my son!" I finally looked at him in the eye and he smiled at me.

"Such a pretty little mouth", the man gently stroked my upper lip, avoiding the lower which got split near the middle. "I'll have fun with it in a bit."

"Sent!"

"Good. Are you ready to do anything for your son?" I cried as I realised what he wanted to do to me. I nodded. "Say it properly then!"

"I'll... I'll do anything..." I whimpered.

"Say this: I'll let you use me as you see fit." When I stayed silent and only continued to cry, he slapped me across the cheek again. "Say it!"

"I'll... I'll let you... use me... as you see fit..."

"Good. Prepare the room with the mattress." He grinned at me as he ordered one of his men. "Wouldn't want her pretty knees to suffer, do we?"

He grabbed my hair and pulled me up to my feet. We were halfway to said room when a voice filled the building.

"Release the hostages immediately!"

I closed my eyes and smiled faintly. _It's him! **God** , it's him!_

"What the fuck?"

"Who is it?"

In the next moment, men in black uniforms and helmets swarmed the place. Each had rather big guns with them. The one who still had his fingers in my hair pushed his gun to my temple.

"Stop!" He yelled and he stopped the commando immediately. "Do you want me to decorate the wall with her brain? You don't, right?"

I shook in his hold as someone else made his way in the building. Mycroft walked up to us, slow and casual. He stopped near us, only a few meters separated him from me. Even though he had his usual blue suit on, he looked completely confident.

"Charlotte", he said quietly, "are you alright?"

I nodded a few times with tears in my eyes as I still shook. My kidnapper pushed the barrel painfully into my temple.

"She won't be if you don't give me what I want!"

"Let's talk about what can we give you." Mycroft slowly put his hands in his pockets. "There are plenty of choices for me to choose from. For kidnapping, assaulting and attempting murder of an underage and an honoured musician..."

"Shut up! I want money!"

"Really? I happen to have £100.000 with me. Would that suffice until we can do the transaction?"

"I want the million right now!"

Mycroft smiled.

"You're one incredibly limited being. Your ignorance truly knows no bounds." Mycroft arched a brow as the man threw various insults at him. Then he sighed theatrically. "You forgot to provide us a number where we could send the money. How can you be such an idiot to think we—"

"Stop insulting me!" The man behind me shouted and pointed his gun at Mycroft.

"Now!"

At Mycroft's shout one of his men shot at my kidnapper — while _he_ shot at Mycroft. I screamed. The man released me with a grunt and one of Mycroft's men grabbed me and pulled me away.

"It's fine", Mycroft grunted when I cried his name again. "I'm fine, Charlotte. I have a bulletproof vest on. It's okay, it's over."

He walked up to me and I nearly tackled him. It took me a few minutes to stop shaking. As the commando led the bad guys away, Mycroft got a small metal thing, resembling a hairpin, out of his pocket. He unlocked my handcuffs. He gently stroked my wrists.

"Thank you", I whimpered, and he softly cupped my face in his hands.

"I'll make sure he pays for hurting you", he promised quietly.

"No it's... it's fine, I need... to..."

I pulled away and turned to the room where they locked Jaden up. Mycroft let me go and let me hurry to the room. I opened it — and he was right there, screaming 'mum' all over again. He must've screamed it ever since he's been taken, because his voice was very hoarse. I picked him up and held him in my arms tightly as I soothed him quietly.

"It's okay, it's okay Jaden, we're safe..."

I turned to the entrance of the room and my eyes met with Mycroft who stood there and watched us. New tears gathered in my eyes. He wasn't stupid, he must've figured it all out by now.

When Jaden somewhat was reduced to a sobbing baby, I glanced at Mycroft again. He waited, patiently, without moving or saying anything. I bit my lip as I watched him, forgetting the open wound on it. Tears filled my eyes from the pain.

"I'm so sorry", I whimpered to him.

"I know", he replied softly.

"I... I wanted to tell you..."

"I know." At his repeated words, I blinked the tears away. He still didn't move. "Let me take you both back to Baker Street. I'd like to have you both in a safer place and I'd like to ask doctor Watson to treat your wounds."

I swallowed. I knew he was right, but the sobbing Jaden in my arms made me worried he'd have another fit. I slowly got up with him and he sniffed, then relaxed in my arms. I realised a moment later he fell asleep. He must've been exhausted. I slowly walked to Mycroft, unsure about his intentions. What would he do? Would he try and take Jaden away from me? I watched as he examined my boy — **_our_** boy, sprawled on my shoulder, sound asleep.

He led me out of the now empty building. I held Jaden tightly in my arms and I was still terrified someone would assault me again, but we were alone.

"After you", Mycroft said quietly, and motioned to the door which was held open by a man.

"Thank you", I whispered, and got in, slowly, gently, making sure Jaden wouldn't wake up.


End file.
